


Chance

by Megane



Category: Grey Is... (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional strength, Friendship, Moving On, POV First Person, Personal Growth, Reflection, mutual dependency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Black could be a wild storm, but White was always his center.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rework/slight retouch to [the original _Chance_](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11504744/1/Chance) fic on FF.net.

He was the one who convinced me...

We sat crouched together, and he spoke in an easy, calming voice. Not like he was trying to tame an animal or disarm a madman, but just like the levelheaded person he always was. In truth...

I'm a little jealous of that calmness, but it's White. That's how he is – how he's always been.

So he crouched and talked with me. His words were a steady flow of rhythm, of recollection where my shitty memory failed. He tapped his fingers along my bandaged arms. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ in another steady rhythm.

I should have been upset. I should have flinched away. He was tapping on my scars and some new injuries, but I didn't shrink away. I just stared at his hands as they tapped a pattern up and down. I just listened as his words made a wave over my nervous mind. And I relaxed.

I remembered a little bit. I had forgotten what humility is and what humbleness should be, but his easy words reminded me. It was easier to apologise. At least in my mind. The experience would be a different story.

When we stood up, he patted his hand on my back as I turned and headed back into the building. I took another deep breath and lifted my foot forward.

White was the one who convinced me to jump

       but it was up to me to spread my wings and fly towards the Sun.


End file.
